customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TakanuvaWannabe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TakanuvaWannabe page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Sorry it took so long to reply. But yes, this is exactly like Custom Bionicles but Hero Factory. But the site restricts any BIONICLE pages, only Hero Factory. [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 02:11, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hello! I'm Starscream7. a former bureaucrat and hopefully an upcoming one. I have the most edits here and I am number 1 on the leaderboard (not to brag). I must say a big thank you for categorizing some of the articles. I was banned for a past reason so I couldn't help out ... but now that I'm back, I'm happy to be here with your help! Aso, congratulations on the lucky 5,000th edit! I made the 2,000th or 1000th, and maybe the 3000th (one or two times total). I've been here since the 9/11 anniversary of last year. Again, in conclusion, you - as well as Wikishmid, Waspix, and some others have been a great help in my absence! :D Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(83 Days!) 01:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Zobort Can you tell me what those things on top of Zobort's head are? Weapons, antlers, or something else? I need to know so I can figure out how to use them in The H Team. Wiki on! Wikishmid 05:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey I haven't seen you here for a while, and it's nice to see you back. However, I feel obligated to inform you that Drayko has left the wiki, and hasn't given us a date of return. Shmid is only on off and on, and Povak is...well...I don't know, he's off and on (though more off then on). Sorry about that. However, It's great to see you back here! Read the Manual of Style today! 00:32, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Bub is semi active, as he explained in his latest blot post. School makes us busy, and stuff like that. However, I did read the H team at some point, but it was a while ago. I'd have to read it again before giving any kind of criticism, but I might be interested in joining, but you'd have to ask the others and see what they say. Read the Manual of Style today! 11:43, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, the evil Hero Factory guy is Delta Striker, a hero gone bad. It will probably be elaberated on later in the story, but sadly RoO isn't one of my top priorities right now :(. Thanks for the feedback though! Read the Manual of Style today! 16:06, October 16, 2012 (UTC) H Team Sorry for not responding earlier, I've been busy. Anyway, seeing as you seem to be one of the only ones left who cares bout the H Team(or is still active), I was wondering if you'd like to be the leader. You can copy and paste the club page and talk into your own pages or make somthing new if you want to do it. If not, that's okay; I'll try to get on more. (which would require I get school done quicker, which is possible for me) [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 06:46, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Re You are awesome! Bub is currently semi inactive, so. I am a little lost on were and what to start. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 21:01, January 15, 2013 (UTC) H team Hey, I made it still continue and no one dies now. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 16:23, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Say, are we going to pass the chapter around and see if it gets published? Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 17:55, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I mean on the official page. The H Team instead of just the H team club. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 18:43, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Can ThatDudeProductions join the H club if he wants? Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 23:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I meant TheDudeProductions Re He never said that but if we told him, he would probably like it. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 02:08, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Re, again So can I do chapter 5 of the H team? RE: uuuh I'm not sure if I can. I didn't quite understand that last chapter. I can't continue off of something if I have no idea what just happened. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 20:25, February 7, 2013 (UTC) re What am I confused about? I fixed the ending-wich was not good, am I rushed, rereading the story it seems like it. So, what? Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 21:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: I deleted it. Nothing had happened there for months. All of the members had either gone inactive or forgotten about it (or so it seemed). If enough people want it to continue (at least four), I can bring everything back. NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid 19:07, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ToaNuvaNicholas Um, he hasn't editted here since may of last year. Can you help me with this wiki? http://spoilerpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spoilerpedia_Wiki 20:27, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Why didn't I think of that?! Can you help me with this wiki? http://spoilerpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spoilerpedia_Wiki 17:46, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Wait, you can't make it until it is deleted. Bioniclezilla77 is back!http://customherofactory.wikia.com 21:25, April 16, 2013 (UTC) The øut of dates on article talk pages OK, you did not need to do that to all those articles. Just put a , , or worse, . -- Just Simply, BZ. 22:15, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Ohh yeah, and another thing is has Zorbort ever been a featured article? Just Simply, BZ. 22:40, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Blore Story Well, one thing that always helps is description. You can add quite a bit to your story if you describe settings, characters and objects. As an added bonus, this will also help your reader visualize better. For example: "The man walked down the hall." This could be interpreted a number of ways. One reader might picture a dark, cold stone cave while and another might see a brightly painted and colorful school hallway. But watch what happens if description is added. "The dark armored man slipped through the wooden doorway, careful not to hit his head on the low door frame. He closed the door softly behind him before proceeding into the hidden passage, keeping his head low to avoid making contact with the stone ceiling. Every step send an eerie clank echoing down into the darkness ahead." Of course, that would need revision before being published, but you can see the difference. I've transformed one sentence into a paragraph filled with description. This adds suspense and slows down the story so it's easier to follow. Another thing you could do is plot out the entire story beforehand and add a few dead ends and wild goose chases for you characters, along with a subplot or two. These might make the story a little harder to follow, but they help develop your characters and show that they aren't in complete co troll of the situations. No mortal being is perfect, and some immortal ones aren't (Just look at the Greek/Roman Gods, Satan, Q). That leads me to another point, though it's not related to the pace of your story at all. Give your characters realistic personalities. Give them doubts, worries, wishes, dreams, faults, guilty consciences, regrets, etc. Don't make them perfect heroes who never lose. Because in reality, the good guys don't always win. Let the bad guy have his victories, and then show how your characters react to hose victories. Do they through a tantrum? Block out emotion and forge ahead blindly? go to a bar and get drunk? Everyone has there own way of dealing with defeat, show it. And when the good guys do score a point, make sure they handle it realistically. Saving a witness does not constitute a party, but bringing in the crook just might. And don't make them immune to stuff like death. Sure, they might be less effected, but dealing with murderer is never easy for anyone. Like I said, have the handle it realistically. I think that's the end of my rant. If you ever need more advice, I'm here and so are excellent writers like Bub and BTD. I'm sure they'd be happy to give you advice if you wanted it. Anyways, I hope this helped! DeltaStriker 15:16, April 25, 2013 (UTC) "No...excessive mention of alchohol, tobacco, drugs... This applies to all normal pages, talk pages, blogs, forum posts." Based on this I'd say it's fine. A story isn't a normal article, and excessive would mean it was used for no purpose. DeltaStriker 22:01, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey! It's ToaNuvaNicholas! I was the first one to actually make pages on this wiki, and I'm glad that it has boomed. I saw your edits to my Makuhero City Police Department page. Awesome. I hope you become Takanuva. Re:Thanks No problem, that's what this place is about. ;-) [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing' special here, just simply]] ''' Oonie''' 14:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC)